The Best Safety Lies In Fear
by PunkPlushie
Summary: The loveless want someone, the indigent want something, the fearless want safety.
1. Spiral

**Prologue**

"Maybe for a while..." whispered the less then enthusiastic young man as he approached the cold sub-basement of his home.

The other human in the room quickly shot his head up in surprise at the sound of that faint voice. Hard metal chained him to the wall and though his vision was blurred he saw many shining blades some rusted; many bloodied.

For a past few days the room had been intensely quiet, other then heavy breathing. The victim lost any hope he had and silenced his pleading. Knowing he was close to death, his final hour approaching quickly, he wanted to scream many things at the one who did this to him but he couldn't muster together the strength to even make a whisper.

Heavy boots clicked against the cheap titles in a way that would send shivers down the spine of a demon. "Maybe... For a while." The man repeated, he sounded as if he was in a daze. He wasn't speaking anyone, or, no one that could be seen.

Stopping not far from the victim chained to the wall he stood for what could have seemed like an entreaty. Staring at nothing in particular, seeming unaware of the dyeing man in the room. A single drop of red liquid hitting the floor snapped him into reality. He raised his hand not far from his face to see the blood soaked knife he looked at it with disinterest.

With a sudden movement he faced the new victim, this one was silent, his victims were never silent until they were dead. Screaming for there lives, for forgiveness. They're all just like worms; disgusting, wiggly, little creatures with no intent but to eat the dirt of the earth.

He lightly stepped closer to his victim, he hadn't planed on killing him today, but he suffering so much and he seemed like a pleasant person.

"Dear kind sir..." The killer spoke in a strangely optimistic way, bowing slightly. "How are you feeling this lovely day?" His voice suddenly changed into something horrendously twisted, and much more suited to the occasion. The victim gave a very distrustful look back. From a place unknown came an awful grinding of metal and gears. This made the victim sweat, despite the cold. The killer stood straight and smiled. "Don't mind that." He said as it got louder and louder until it stopped suddenly.


	2. Twisting

A dull yellowish glow illuminated the dingy room.

I remember how cold the concrete floor felt to my cheek. I was unsure of where I was and could hardly see, so it was imposable to try and pick up any clues from my surroundings. My heart beat raced in my chest so loud that I almost didn't hear a door opening behind me. I wanted to roll over so I could see who had walked in but I felt as if I couldn't; my body wouldn't allow it. Although my hearing wasn't at its finest I could still understand parts of a conversation now a little to my left.

"What should we do with him?" Questioned a strong, if not a tad aged, voice.

A younger but frightening voice answered him, but I couldn't quite hear what he said.

Soon after I could hear heavy footsteps, it was sudden and very loud. Two, maybe three, people rushed into the room. There was a strange rustling sound and I remember something hard and metal coming swiftly down on me just before everything went black.

I woke up in the warmth and security of my home, I felt drowsy and much to warm. I sat up on my bed and thought about my dream. It frightened me, just thinking about it, it was so real. I realized I was still in my day clothes, and I'm not the type to fall asleep in them very often. I felt a slight tang of pain in my ribs, I lifted up my shirt and found I was covered in bruises that I knew were never their before. I scrambled out of bed and out into my living room. I was still in pain so I couldn't move as fast as I wished I could, I'm not even sure as to what I was trying to do. There on the couch I noticed by best friend, Alice. She was sleeping, and when Alice slept it was nearly impossible to wake her. The sight of her calmed me and I felt relieved but still frightened. I wondered why she was here, I don't remember anything, and peculiar it was, I often have photographic memory. Alice was breathing heavily and I believe I heard a whimper from her. I smiled at her sympathetically; she was always trying to be so strong and fearless yet inside she was but a poor scared little girl. In a way I could relate to her. I gently moved an unplaced strand of her dirty blond hair out her face. She was a pretty girl, but no one was able to see past her cold exterior that hid her beauty.

I decided that running about would do me no good and I took a seat on the carpeted floor next to the couch. I hadn't the slighted about what happened to me, and possible to Alice as well. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know. My apartment was fairly quite right now there was some noise coming from the Bolster family upstairs, there were three people in the family, Grace – she was a light-hearted, sweet girl three years younger then I am, making her eighteen. We often would talk about comics and books we read. Landon – Her kid brother I can't remember exactly how old he is, but I know he attends a shitty high school due to being kicked out of all the others. He is a smart kid, he just makes poor choices. They live with their mother whose name I never knew; apparently she drinks a lot and sleeps around. I could tell there was an argument happening there, Landon constantly fought with his mother and often when that was happing Grace would come to see me but it didn't seem serious just now.

My pain was quickly subsiding and so I carefully stood up I look over to the clock on the wall ticking so perfectly, it was four fourteen in the afternoon on what I believed was a Sunday, my least favourite day of the week. Alice made a strange grunting sound and turned over roughly. I placed my hand on her shoulder and softly told her to wake up. After a few seconds she did just that and her eyes opened suddenly, her eyes were not one of her best features; they were a dull gray colour and lacked any life. She looked at me a subtle smile grew on her face, no matter what her smiles always frightened me, though, I'd never tell her that.

_"So, you really are alright."_

_

* * *

_

A/N_: _Yeah, I'm very sorry for the OC's I hate putting them in Fanfic's but they don't last. Oh noes, did I just tell you that? Surely not. I also aploagize for not saying who anyone is yet, you'll soon know.


	3. Ministering Angels

To be secure from threat of danger, harm, or loss; to be safe.

The one thing that Dib was sure he wasn't. Whatever was happening he knew that by the time it ran its course, he would be dead. Simple and pure, he knew it to be true.

He was holding back tears, although he was unsure why. He had no one to impress, no one to spite.

He was chained to a large brick wall, and he was between the pain of his restraints and cuts he received from the brickwork. He had been out for god knows how long and he wondered who on earth would ever care if he slipped away before his time.

He thought hard on that, and concluded that no one would, if anything they would be glad. He was alone, people might step into his life for a time, but they leave. Always leave. Always alone.

Horrible things had been happening to him, kidnapped twice in one week. Could it be God wanted him to die? Or was this Satan work? Best to think on the brighter side.

He can't remember his killers face, but he saw him for a short while.

Suddenly a piercing scream erupted from another room. This was natural, screaming, crying, pleading. He hadn't been here for long, yet he'd already heard it all. Quite annoying they were, silence would be desirable but it was a luxury he didn't have. He was in the same position as they so why didn't they think like he did? Or why didn't he think as they do?

His killer had to put up with all of this, was it all the time? Was this noise consent or had he just snapped and decided to kill a few people? A few… Hundred?

Why did he decide to do this?

Had he no ministering angels to consult?

Was he human?

Dib tried to drown out the possible answers to his questions with whatever else he could conjure into his head. As he thought about everything he could hear that familiar clacking from the shoes of the killer. Rhythmically making there way slowly closer, one should be afraid but at this point Dib had nothing to fear.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to change the name of the story - _Black Fog Over Forgoten Dreams_ to the title now, _Best Safety Lies In Fear_.

Why? Because I read way to much Shakespeare. Short Chapter, I'm sorry. I'll update once I get two more reviews.

Bye bye, lovelies.


	4. Defect

**Chapter Four**

Defect**  
**

Humans are so terribly displeasing.

Dib certainly knew he was far from amiable, but sometimes it seemed as though the earth was only inhabited with pitiful, half-witted fools who would cast society's true geniuses as lunatics. The slaves corrupted by their own arrogant tendencies. Is it even possible to appreciate these creatures when they resist the very thing?

You could place before the public a small group of people being attacked, shot, stabbed, raped, killed and so fourth and the public would stand, laugh and adore the abuse given to those poor old sods.

It was disgusting, but they were noted as normal, completely sane. When the world is run by the deranged, reason turns rancid. A truth hardly recognized.

Generally speaking, of course, there are some people on earth who aren't like that, but they are few and far in-between.

Sometimes Dib would think - Did he belong here? He was not at all like the humans who shunned him; he shared more similarities with those of different breeds, something he never thought he'd admit. He had put his faith in the aberrations of who he once abhorred to see.'

"We must improve our deformity, or meet our demise"

What he thought went against what most of the human population thought. Could it be he was the insane one and the rest of the world was, in fact, sane? They say crazy people never think they are crazy, they believe they are getting saner and the sane think they are getting crazier. It could just be a reversal of that already unsteady phrase.

"Our demise?"

Every thought was so deliciously tantalizing, he wished he could stay alive longer just to be with his mind.

Within one's last moments of life they began to think of all the things they have done in life, mostly just the bad. This was God's way of torturing a person. Dib was quite aware of the horrors he committed and was far from wanting to repent.

He thought himself to be above others, better, smarter, valuable as a human. – Pride.

He over-consumed for what he thought might help him, allowing thousands to die. – Gluttony.

Through life his strongest desire was to be accepted by those of his kind. – Envy.

He fought to depose a living creature, even just in defence. – Wrath.

He would use that of trickery and manipulation to gain the material items he hoarded. – Greed.

The Cardinal Sins were not something he feared to be a slave to. What possible good could a saint even hope to do in this sinner's world? To be good you have to be evil. Yet, to be evil it is not necessary to be good. The only purpose this has is to activate the deletion of trust. The very moment you place your confidence in someone is the moment they cross you.

Although he knew of his fate he still wanted to plead for his survival, a hopeless attempt this man who kept him here had no intent of allowing him to see tomorrow. What do you say to a killer? When a knife is to you throat should you say anything at all? One could scream hateful things, because honestly no one thinks to fondly of a murderer, but is it best to anger one? One could barter with the fatal fellow, maybe if you offer him whatever you have in your pockets he'll let you go! Crying is pointless, and apparently he doesn't care how little fear you show. Although mad, he was, surprisingly interesting. He seemed to be hiding something about himself, he was untrusting and so was Dib.

"But you can call me Nny."


	5. Victims in Waiting

**Chapter Four**

The switch was pulled, the one meant to end Dib's short life. Although, there he was, a little fuzzy from falling to the floor but alive nonetheless. The blood that surrounded him was not his own. He hadn't a clue as too whose it was but he didn't care as much as he probably should have.

He watched Nny walk away mumbling something to himself, once he reached the door that seemed farther away now then it ever had Nny turned and looked at Dib in a way that told him to follow. That was a problem for him as he was currently light headed from malnutrition as well as being extremely neglectant to follow someone who chained him to the wall for so many days.

Somewhere Dib found the strength to rise from the floor, he saw that the blood the stained the cheap plastic tiles along the ground as well as his clothes was from a tipped over barrel, alongside it there were many more barrels, presumably all hording more blood.

Dib had seen many strange and deranged things in his life, but this… No words could ever describe what this was. As quick as he could he staggered out the room and into a long, obscure hallway he still could hear the madding clacking of those steel toed boots in the distance although Nny couldn't be seen at the moment Dib could still follow him down the tiny twisting hallways.

Sure, Dib had heard of insane, sadistic serial killers before. On the news and such but never had he even paid much mind to them. He never thought he would meet one. He never thought he would ever be a victim… He never thought…

As he moved down the hall to see more doors with more victims inside a thought crossed him to let them free, he quickly dismissed that thought, although not entirely sure why.

The clacking stayed consent, Dib thought it should have gotten louder as he moved closer, but it stayed the same. Maybe it should have gotten softer if Nny was walking faster, but it stayed the same.

A sickly feeling ran through Dib's body, he wanted to vomit, but something told him to simply keep going, and so he did. It felt like the walls around were made of metal, and having already ascended three flights of stairs and by the climate of the area, he knew they were underground. Presumably far underground. His hand scaled the wall to help him stay up, he was hunched over in pain, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked disgusting, and was tired, his arms and legs were like lead. He could barely move, and his vision swam in an ocean of dark that seemed to ooze from the walls.

Click… Click... Click… Click.

Then it stopped, not far away it seemed if he could still hear properly. Something told him to speed up, so he did.

Close ahead was the man, the killer. He stood looking slightly back, as if waiting. Dib, nearly limping now, stopped not far behind his position. Nny looked forward, Dib did the same. If he had the energy he would of gasped, instead he looked in terror at the blood soaked wall that stood in front of him. He only thought of how many lives had to of been claimed to cover this wall. He probably shouldn't have been shocked as he knew this man was a deranged murderer although he couldn't help but imagine the ways Nny could have killed all these people.

"It needs to be painted."

Dib was brought out of his thoughts by that, he wondered what was to happen, was he going to be a fresh coat? He looked to Nny who still stared at the wall.

"The fiend lack loyalty and its notion of nourishment is _quite_ disturbing."

This was said as Nny grabbed a small, yet still terrifyingly sharp knife from his pocket, Dib did not notice this. With a quick movement Nny lunged the knife toward Dib before he could make a move and hit him hard with the handle, Dib fell to the floor as everything went black.

Nny mumbled to himself with a slight smile – "We are all victims-in-waiting."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updateing for a while, muffins. I've been busy, I think I actually have a life now - terrifying.

I hope some of you have a bit of an idea as to where I'm going to take this story, if not keep reading and find out. :3


	6. Insincerity

**Chapter Five**

It took awhile, but Dib had finally awaked. His head was spinning as he quickly tried to concentrate enough to be able to discern the location her was in. He was certain he was not in his home, and regardless of how much he prayed he wouldn't be going back there.

Dib sat up, he was on the floor. Carpeted and soft, the walls here were an off-white, a nice change after being fronted with cold metal walls or the… blood red walls. Mix-matched furniture sat about the room. A broken wooden chair, tipped over coffee table and a tacky floral print sofa. Dib, with a few jerky motions made his way to the sofa. His still head hurt like hell but could now take a better look at the room. It was dark, only the streetlight from outside the window illuminated the—Wait, window? A way out!

Without even a thought his body moved him over to what, at the time, was hope. He stumbled and tripped; putting his arms out to grip onto something, he just barely caught a thick plank of wood that seemed to the nailed into the wall, he recovered his balance and was slightly blinded by the yellowish light from outside. Dib noticed that the plank of wood he grabbed was covering the window along with others planks. He cursed it before attempting to pull off the beam, once he failed he cursed again.

Falling to his knees in defeat he wondered if he was in the same building as before, the memory of that wall flashed in his brain, it was frightening and disgusting… and sickly interesting.

He rested his back to the wall and stared at the room that seem emptier then in was, darker then it was and completely unused. He shivered and pulled his knees impossibly close to his chest, the chill on his breath unnerved him.

Dib sat for what could have been hours, the same questions running through his head, about the full identity of this man, why he was in this predicament, and if he was going to live through it. The morning light from the sun started creeping into the room, it was warming not only to him physical, but also his mind.

Click…. Click… Click… Click

The sound got louder by the second and Dib had no intent to try and hide from the murderer who surely was seconds away from entering the room. It was possible he had given up hope at this point. The door swung open and calmly in walked an unenthusiastic Nny. Dib swore he saw, though he did not believe his eyes at the time, a genuine smile across his face. With a better look it was simply an illusion of the light.

Nny walked to Dib and stood above him, shadows seemed to eclipse his physical self, and the light that once filled the room completely dispersed, and to Dib he was but a quivering mass of what should have been utter terror, yet was nothing.

His black eyes sparkling being the only visible detail on his silhouette until he saw a quick shine of the blade he held loosely in his hand.

"I abhor disobedience, and dislike noise in general; as such I would appreciate if you would come quietly, but I am prepared, as you can see…" he paused and raised his hand to better display the weapon which he held. "…to extract this from you willingly or otherwise. Do you intend to co-operate, or not?"

Without much a second thought Dib came to his feet, although still weak, he was able to derive the strength to stand.

He found himself willingly following Nny to the basement; he had to being going mad. Surrounding by the familiar metal walls but with Nny close ahead it wasn't nearly as frightening, even if he knew inside his old self had already died out of terror.

He saw a door at the end of the hallway, crossed with iron bars, and studded with heavy bolts. He wondered; if it was meant to keep intruders out, or to keep something in. Both seemed equally possible at the time.

Pained screams filled his ears from many the other rooms around this place screeches and sometimes a word or two, along the lines of 'help' or 'you sick fuck'. The noise was overwhelming there had to of been at least twenty people screaming at once. Nny stopped not far from the set of doors that, this close, were nearly intoxicating.

Nny, addressing Dib spoke cryptically as ever yet with a noticeable more sombre tone.

"Detachment is the only friend of the deranged; for once you hear the screaming, it never stops."

As if perfectly planed the doors began to open the second he finishing speaking, it sounded almost as if someone was charging machinery. His body trembled with something between horror, and wild anticipation. Stepping inside and hearing the door slamming to a close behind them, he saw what haunted him once more, the wall. Looking like a fresh coat had been applied recently and the stench of blood filling in he didn't know what to think at this moment.

Nny standing in front of the blood soaked wall, turned to Dib and with a completely blank stare began to speak "I know something is different about you, by this point you shouldn't be so calm." These words unnerved Dib, and he started to sweat, despite the cold "I am going to kill you." He said quite bluntly. So paralyzed was Dib, he stayed silent and still. Nny stepped closer, "although, if you wish to save yourself I'm willing to make a deal…" Dib began to tremble but was able to nod in accidence. "You see, I've become occupied with others matters and am having trouble balancing those with painting this wall." Dib knew what he was going to ask but couldn't completely comprehend it all.

"It _needs_ to be painted."

A heavy silence filled the room. "I will – if it means saving my life, I'll do anything."

"I haven't asked anything of you, yet." Nny smiled

Dib stared, puzzled.

"I am glad to know you will accept my request, it certainly makes it easier to ask – So, will you take on the job of murderer and painter?"

Dib continued to look puzzled, unsure of what to say.

"See? That was easier for me to ask, I'm sure you see those pieces of shit in the world, the self-impressed mindless slaves corrupt with idleness looking for a  
quick laugh... Well, now you can clear them from your conscious with the eloquence of a blade."

Dib's mind raced along with his heart beat and felt too many emotions at once. "How? I'm no killer."

Nny cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment. "I suppose 'Experience teaches best', 'Learn by doing', and similar clichés have merit. Take _their_ advice; I'm busy."

With that he left, and Dib had nothing to do but sink to the floor confused, afraid and believing to be alone.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Plot devolvement! Although this took a long time to come out it was somewhat rushed and somehow ended up being longer then I expected. Crazy, I do say.


	7. Stain

**Chapter Six**

Dib sat on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, he tried his best not to stare at the scarlet wall in front of him. He knew he was gluttonous; he was not willing to let himself die to save the many people he would soon execute. It was possible he was just crazy too, if so, it must have been a genetic weakness.

"I suppose being so obstinate is a good trait in this shitty state of affairs." He thought to himself as he softly arose from the floor.

Dib looked around the room; he was mystified by the décor of the place. A weapon hung from nearly every spot on the walls and strange machinery stood about the room, what exactly they were used for was unknown, although Dib could guess.

He new he had to get to work, the people here were suffering so he figured it would be best to murder one of them first. He thought to himself that maybe he was taking this a little too lightly. He was going to murder someone, take the life of someone, he was no better then anyone and therefore he had no right to kill them. He had heard once, one should not kill unless they, themselves are willing to die. He, maybe too quickly, dismissed this thought. He had made up his mind.

Dib rose from the floor and walked near one of the tables in the room; it was filled with knives of every size and shape, from Bagh nakhs to Yoroi tōshis. It was quite a sight to be seen although Dib had too much on his mind to admire them. He picked up a good-sized blade and looked blankly at it as he held it in front of his face just close enough that he could see his refection. Crazed eyes and a grin faced him. He touched his own face with his free hand. He was not grinning.

"What are you waiting for?" Dib quickly turned around to see the source of this unknown voice. He saw no one. He shook his head to clear his mind; it must have been this place, these circumstances that were pushing him to the edge. Pushing him to the edge and throwing him off.

As he walked through the dark hallway, knife in hand. The screaming had gotten duller, before it was ear-piecing now it was simply white noise. Many feeling rushed through Dib's mind but he couldn't focus enough to tell what they might be. He didn't want to have to go through with this, but he didn't seem to have much say in the matter. Regardless of what he seemed to do he felt like he was being pushed forward to what he was going to do and he didn't know why this was. Perhaps once it was all over he could sit down and figure things out.

Once it was over.

It wouldn't be as easy as that, would it?

"Nothing ever is." Once again Dib heard that voice that he didn't know who it belonged to, and once again Dib turned around to see the source and again, he saw nothing. "What was…?" Dib said aloud but stopped once he realised he was that he was talking to himself, that was only something he did as a child. Any childhood innocence he might have still had surely was snatched away by all of this. Possibly is was just maturation or maybe it was this place driving him mad, he didn't know and right now he had bigger things to think about.

After walking about through the dungeon-like hallway Dib decided he would finally enter a room. He turned and faced the closest door to him. He took in a great sigh and reached for the doorknob and he hoped with everything he had the door was locked or anything that would put off having to walk into a room he knew held a victim – his victim. As he turned the knob as slowly as humanly possible that little hope inside him died.

Once the door opened and he walked inside he saw a person hanging on the wall, similarly to how he was not long ago. He felt the pain of the person.

Dib took a few steps closer and examined the individual. It was a thin female, long, greasy chestnut hair covered most of her face due to her hanging her head. She was in pain.

"Please…" She said, faintly, her voice trembling. She looked up slightly; she had large eyes and large lips. Her face was cover in a mixture of sweat, tears and remains of smudged make-up. She might have been beautiful once. "Please…" She said again, with a little bit more strength. "Let me go."

Dib could let her go, maybe he could let all of these people down here go. He could kill Johnny and not these innocent people, but no, he wouldn't do that.

"I have to kill you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I have been working on an original story o' mine. I promise I will be updating this little tale much more often. Sorry this is short and a cliffhanger, hope you enjoy nonetheless.


	8. Father?

**A/N: **_Thanks(Get it 'cause I can spell properly) to everyone who was waited so long for this to come out. I apologize, like I do in every chapter I puke out. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Dib couldn't believe he had said those words, it just wasn't right, this wasn't him.

The woman began to sob loudly, it was irritating. Dib wished she would just shut up, even if that might make this more difficult.

Dib walked closer to the woman and with each step she seem to grow more frightened, her sobs louder and she began to tremble.

"I'm so sorry." Dib said, his conscience was getting the better of him. With his heavy head he bit his bottom lip; his mind couldn't comprehend what he was doing. Heart beats were pounding in his ears - were they the sound of his heart or hers? Dib felt as though he was in complete control the woman's existence. Her life was in his hands, he could erase the memory of everything she's ever done, reduce her beautiful body to nothing but a corpse. It was a strange feeling, to be so powerful, so important. What he was doing was not very admirable but he imagined this is how his father might have felt at work.

His father…

"W-why?" A faint voice knocked Dib back into the current state of affairs. She hung on the wall and her suffering seemed to pull her body closer to the ground, stronger then gravity did.

Dib strained a weak smile; his dark eyes looked as though they were made of polished glass. Dib didn't answer her.

"Tell me! Why are you going to kill me?" She screamed at him with what little effort she could muster. He words pierced through Dib, what was he suppose to say? He couldn't tell her the truth. He could tell her that he was about to kill her because of his own greed.

"**ANSWER ME YOU SICK FUCK!**" She shrieked so loudly that shivers were sent down the spines of even the rats crawling on the floor. A smile emerged on Dib's face; the sound of her scream warmed his body. Screams are the product of pure emotion, no real thought is necessary in creating a scream, they are completely natural.

"_I think you have the roles mixed up." _

Followed by the voice was a familiar clacking of steel on cheap tile. Dib immediately knew who was approaching.

"**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**" The woman screamed for the last time. Moments after she spoke a sliver glint caught Dib's eye, a knife flew rapidly inches away from his head and penetrated the woman's body, directly in her neck. The woman twitched and convulsed and Dib's eyes widened. She coughed and blood began to drip from her mouth before she finally stopped moving. Dib struggle for a breath, he wasn't particularly disturbed by the sigh of her body just how sudden her life was taken was remarkable.

"Perhaps you should eat something before you kill anyone." Johnny said from close behind Dib. Dib turned around to face Johnny. The look within his eyes was full of concern and was strangely parental. Something Dib never really saw in either of his father figures but even less in his mother.

The thought of food was a good one, so Dib decided to cast aside the fact the their was a dead body in the room and followed Johnny receive something to consume.

* * *

A/N: Were you hoping to see Dib kill someone? Not quite yet, snarklings. "Something Dib never really saw in **_either_** of his father figures" Yes, you read correctly either of his father figures. Ohhh... subtle.


	9. Choke

Dib sat at the small, old wooden table that was awkwardly placed in the tiny kitchen as Nny searched around for scraps of food. The results of the search weren't very positive. A moldy loaf of rye bread, a half eaten chocolate bar, a small chuck of cheese, a small packet of pasta, a box of freezer burned chocolate popsicles and lastly sour soy milk, which, as Nny explained, only had because he killed someone who tried to sell it to him. He also added the milk wasn't worth it.

In the end Nny decided to go with making the pasta and put a rusty pot of water on the stove, that looked so old, Dib was surprised to learn that it actually worked.

"Sit tight, I'll be done soon." Nny said motioning to Dib as he still stood in front of the stove.

Dib was looking out into space, almost in a trance. He couldn't believe he was going to kill that woman, for those moments he was with her Dib's body metamorphosed into an entirely different person, one without remorse, compassion, or feeling. He knew he was going to her kill her, he could nearly feel a blade running through her, a blade led by his hand, but it didn't. And he was left with his innocence.

"Innocence?"

A strange voice snapped back at him with a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Dib snapped back with a equally venom-filled tone.

Nny narrowed his eyes and answered, unknowing that the question wasn't directed at him.

"I told you your food will be done soon."

Something about hearing the voice of a person he could see clearly soothed him and he felt an instant regret for making Nny think his remark was to him. He quickly apologized and refrained from saying who or what he really snapped at, for fear of being judged as crazy.

"I don't think you need to fear that, here."

There was that voice again, it was relentless. Dib bit his bottom lip and hoped it went away, there really was little he could do at this point.

"Are you alright?" asked the only real voice in the room.

"Yes, are you?"

Dib knew better then to be scared, but a part of him wanted to break down right then and tell Nny what was going on, but he also knew that he had no right to complain, he was lucky to be alive and he didn't want to do anything that might make Johnny want to change that.

He was able to give a simple nod, confirming he was okay, even if he wasn't really.

Nny looked skeptical, but decided not to press him anymore, he would work it out on his own.

Moments later Nny placed a cheap plastic bowl full of plain pasta in front of Dib, even though Nny placed the bowl lightly upon the table it caused it to wobbled slightly, proving how old and rotted the table was.

It was no wonder the table was rotting as there was a heavy moisture in the air, it was sticky and had a distinctive odor of different bodily smells, it was sickening, especially compared to how cool the basement was. Nny was used to it, while Dib, who was not, began to sweat and each deep breath he took resulted in no more then a choke. And he wonder how anyone could bear this.

Dib thanked Nny with a slight bow of his head, as he felt almost afraid to speak, worried that when he tried to speak it would be that other voice in his stead. Nny watched curiously as Dib devoured the bowl of food in a matter of moments, starved.

Dib wanted to speak, he had so much to say to Nny, so much to ask. He pressed his lips together and frantically moved his eyes around, looked mostly to the floor.

Nny knew something was bothering him, and thought he should try to do something to comfort Dib, but had to stop knew Dib wasn't a child anymore.

"Dib..." He began in a voice so soft, Dib had to strain to hear. Both Nny and Dib cleared their throats at the same time, Dib worried he'd need to speak, Nny pausing to assure himself he was doing what's right. "Perhaps you should take a walk, get some fresh air." Nny said motioning to the front door, and adverting his eyes. Dib was also looking away so he didn't notice anyway.

But thought that it would be good idea to get outside, he'd spent enough time in this hell of a house, fresh air would.

He nodded and stood up, showing that he agreed to the idea, with a very sudden movement of his head Nny turned back, this shocked Dib and he a made a weak little squeek out of surprise. He was acting like such a child, he knew that he knew better. With another small nod he began to walk to the door he could hear Nny tell him to be back shortly as he opened the door and stepped outside in to the cool air.


End file.
